Max, I swear
by DarthpotterfanofOlympianKids
Summary: In this First person fanfic from fangs mind, the group has just lost Iggy in a raid of a lab. Fang tries to get revenge and takes Max to prom. but will fang die in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Please Review btw i'm sorry this chapter is short, the next one will be like a page longer but review any way.**

**Disclaimer: "Hi i'm Max.**

**"And im fang."**

**"and we where created by James Patterson not that weird boy over there**

**

* * *

  
**

I sat shirtless on the edge of the Chrysler building. My wings expanded so I could feel the rain. _If only I where there, I could have stopped it. I swear Jeb if I get a hold of you I'm goanna shove my _

_foot so far up your-_ my physic link was broken. I felt the presence of someone else. Not animal but not quite human. My first thought was it wan an eraser (an eraser is a wolf human hybrid with

wing meant for destruction and war) I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw it was Max. She looked at me

"Fang you know its not your fault, Iggy was just too brave this time." She looked away as if she was thinking about his blind stare and weak smile.

"No Max! it is my fault I told him to hold the erasers off while I went after Jeb." Max looked at me tiredly, she just got over another "headache" and didn't want to talk.

"You are so cute when you are wet." She said smiling as she pulled me in for a kiss.

That did it for me no more thinking about it for today I ended the kiss and held Max close to my chest as we watched the sun go down in the rain.

* * *

The next morning was **COLD** when I say could I mean frickin freezing. Being me with flying high where its always cold shouldn't have cared but I mean it felt like it was 30 degrees in July.

This wasn't a good sign. Max and Nudge where in town gathering supplies for the week, I went down the hall and woke up Angel and Gazzy, both of their eyes where red from sobbing to

sleep. I didn't blame them, they lost a dear friend yesterday. I didn't know what to say so I went on instinct.

"Come on guys lets go high jump, That was Iggy's favorite thing to do on Saturdays."

I knew I was out of my head for suggesting this when we only just made it out of that lab alive yesterday but it seemed to work, they instantly wanted to go up to the rooftop.

On the way to the roof top it occurred to me that the local high school is having a prom. If I could get max there it would be her first and last school dance. But what to do about Jeb?

When we got up to the rooftop Max and nudge where already there. They had a picnic laid out and ready. They had bought a little cordless space heater to make the morning a little more

comfortable. But no shock here, within 20 minutes we had a squad of erasers coming to get us.

The second I saw that black cloud I knew what to do, I nodded at Max and she instantly was in the air holding Angel and Gazzy by the shirts. Nudge flew with me, we grabbed some bricks

from the street and started throwing them at erasers. Jeb's new head eraser since Ari's death was headed right towards me with his claws unleashed andreadey to rip my head off. His

name was D.0 or as he called himself, "Damon" anyways back to the part about him trying to rip my head off.

"Yeah you better run Chicken-boy!!" he laughed as he flew towards me hooking me in the chest with a round house. I toppled side ways into the building, hanging onto the rain gutter for

dear life. Surprisingly he was much stronger than Ari ever was (and trust me, that's hart to come by, Ari almost crushed my skull once). Max saw me hang there and darted toward Damon

faster than I could move (mostly because she had the special gift of supersonic flight speed); she found out about that two years ago.

"Leave him alone you over glorified poodle!!!" Max hit Damon with a brick in the left temple then grabbed him by his snout and trough him. His wing broke by hitting the side of the building

next door. I did a back flip up to the roof, already an eraser was waiting for me, I found this out when I kicked him as I did the flip.

"Oops, oh well." I patted the eraser on the cheek "Good luck, dream of large dog- women things" Max gave me that glare that meant _come on you idiot we don't have time for that. _

Now let me tell you Max was the leader and kept us alive but I was the brains behind get supplies and getting where we need to fast, oh and I got to keep Angel and The Gasman from

blowing things up or manipulating people with mind powers.

I was about to make a suggestion on where to go but befor I could max already had the same idea.

" Come on guys we're going to my mom's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please keep reviewing it means so much to me. Because if I don't get reviews I wont write.**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson looked at Ari and Max as they fought. **

"**Ari, Max! stop fighting, this is my book and you aren't supposed to fight right now I don't care what DPOK says."**

* * *

Chapter 2

Let me tell you flying away with a broken rib is not fun, I was clenching it with my left hand, thankfully Dr. Martinez could fix it no problem. But I did have a problem, even by flying California was four hours away. I was thinking about what happened to Iggy yesterday.

* * *

May 14, 2010

"Iggy, we don't have time for that! Come on the dogs are already on their way."

"But, It's a visor like from _Star Trek_ , it could help me see." He looked toward where I was standing with an eager look on his face

"Fine grab it but we have to go!" before I knew it erasers where standing around us with Jeb in front batting a ball handed cane in his palm.

"You Lying deceitful piece of crap!" I told him as I tried to jump at him but an eraser held me back. Jeb smiled evilly.

"And to think I was going to be nice." He turned and walked way, his voice was faint but he told the erasers something in; I think it was German. Within seconds of him being gone Iggy was fighting with Damon's dogs, I took one down with a round house kick to the face.

"Iggy, I'm going after Jeb you hold them off!" he nodded and I was off.

* * *

We where flying high, I was for once in my life tearing up at the thought of Iggy, it felt odd because when Iggy was _alive_ he usually annoyed the hell out of me. Looked over at Max

"There's a Gas station right over there, I'm hungry and you need to let Dr. Martinez- sorry your mom know we are coming, so lets go" Max nodded she pointed everyone towards the Gas station we got a little closer then tucked in our wing and shot toward the ground five little mutant bird missiles.

I sat on a bench eating a SlimJim, as far as I could tell we where in Mississippi state, Nudge, Angel, and Gasman where in the tiny, emphasis on tiny parking lot shooting each other with little three dollar squirt guns. I looked over to see Max hanging up the pay phone,

"Well?" I asked swallowing the last of my grease stick.

She says she is in Utah this week and can pick us up half way if we make it to Kansas tomorrow night." I nodded agreeing.

"We can make that in good time, just go to the bank for some cash buy a shit load of food and we are good." I smiled stupidly, it wasn't hard. She gave one of those "I guess your right" looks she walked over to Nudge telling her what was going on, she nodded at me then within minutes we where airborne.

* * *

Ella Martinez and her mother sat in a McDonalds parking lot, flat tire and only a gallon of gas left. Ella banged her arm to the window hard enough that her arm would defiantly bruise,

"MOM! Max is goanna kill us." She got out of the car and slammed the door angrily, she started walking away,

Dr. Martinez opened the door and yelled to her.

"El, where are you going?" she asked walking after Ella

Ella glared at her mother with that usual "Oh my god! Do you know anything" look

"There is and _**Enterprise**_ rental shop down the road, we passed it on the way here, I'm not bailing on the flock!"

She kept walking with a very pissed off look on her face _God! If she where any dumber I'd be dead by now._ Ella thought, of course the was wrong Dr. Martinez was a very smart person it just happened that Ella was incredibly frustrated.

She entered the _Enterprise_ store and immediately went to the counter, it was a man at the counter but his back was turned, she her herd him grunt yes's and no's but he was the only one in the insurance room, he must have been using a phone.

"Hi, my mom will be here in a minute, are car broke down and we need to rent a car." He slammed the phone down.

"Right, just wait for you mother to arrive and we can get right to it." He turned around but right as he did Ella ran away out of the store, the man at the counter was Jeb


	3. A note to readers

Hi guys, it's Darth POK sorry its taking so long for chapter 3. I'm really active at church and with it being Easter, plus my sister had surgery I haven't had time. I promise it will be up by

* * *

Tuesday or Wednesday. Also for if you where wondering I am a guy and straight. But its Maximum Ride I have to put some romance in as much as it kills me. I am thinking of doing Nuggy

* * *

and of course FAX.

Well that's all. thanks


End file.
